A Christmas Heart 2012
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Its Christmas in Hyrule, and Link's coming home for Christmas with a thousand memories.


**Merry Christmas guys! And this is set post-game but is in no way related to the Heart plotline. As far as I know anyway.**

Epona galloped through Faron Woods. The excitement of her rider leaking into the mare. The horse leapt the gate with practised ease. Behind them, Silver dug under the gate and sprinted to keep up. Despite the snow being thinner under the trees, Silver was having quite a job keeping up with the Epona. The poor wolfos had to jump rather than lope through the snow. They passed Faron's Spring. The monkey waved at them as they passed. Silver nearly crashed into a rock at the sight, but nonetheless raced after Epona. The wolfos barked happily at some moblins that were frolicking in the spring and in the trees. Epona slowed down to a trot, much to Silver's relief, they neared the village. Epona whinnied to some moblins who were playing in Ordona's spring. The moblins turned and waved at them excitedly. Ordona nodded her head to the trio in greeting.

At long last, they reached the village entrance.

"LINK!" a chorus of voices cried.

Three children ran over to Epona. The rider smiled and dismounted.

"You made it back!" Beth cried.

"What was it like?" Talo asked.

Link looked at Collin. The boy grinned back and continued stroking Silver's head. The wolfos shook herself, spraying snow over everyone. Epona snorted her irritation.

"Come one you lot." Rusl said, ushering the children away. "Give the man a chance to breath."

The children giggled and ran back to their corresponding houses.

"I see you made it." Rusl noted.

Link nodded and his hands flew in a series of gestures.

"Oh, that bad huh?" Link nodded. "Well, you'd better go get yourself cleaned up; Epona and Silver too. I'd rather not scrape you off the pavement once Ilia's chewed on you."

The teen nodded again and took Epona's reins. He led her back to his home. In the shelter of the stable, he untacked her. He himself then went and changed into his own winter village clothes, and with grooming kit in hand took both animas to the spring.

In the spring, he wasted no time dousing both animals. Despite it being sub-zero, Ordona's light kept the spring comfortably warm. The steam curling from the water kept the surrounding air warm as well; meaning that theoretically, you could bathe, groom etc. in any weather.

Silver helped splash Epona, the wolfos kicked up water. The mare snorted and splashed water back. However, instead of hitting Silver, she hit Link. The teen narrowed his eyes.

"Oh boy…" the mare muttered.

A grin broke on Link's face and he began throwing water at the mare. In the process, he splashed Silver. The wolfos growled playfully and kicked up water in the teen's face. The moblins, seeing the fun the trio were having. Joined the fight. Before long, a free-for-all water fight had ensued. Even Ordona joined in. The goat threw up water with her horns, bulldozing her victim with a tidal wave.

"Link! Where'd you leave-?"

Ilia appeared in the gateway. Link was backing away from Ordona who was readying herself to stir up another tidal wave. Link backed up towards the gate. As Ordona threw up her wave, Link leapt aside. Ilia only had time to open her mouth as she was bulldozed by a tidal wave. The water fight stopped abruptly. Ordona looked away guiltily.

"Farewell Hero." She whispered to Link and disappeared.

Ilia picked herself up off the ground. She was dripping wet, but her eyes burned fire.

"LINK!" she screamed.

Link backed away, trying not smile.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Link turned and ran. Ilia snarled and gave chase.

In the village, the Ordonians heard Ilia's death threats.

"Wonder what he's done now?" Sera asked.

"With Ilia, only the goddesses know." Bo replied.

After about an hour or so, Collin began walking up towards the spring.

"Link's alright Collin, he can handle Ilia." Rusl told his son.

Collin didn't reply. The boy just continued trudging through the snow.

When he reached the spring, he found Ilia in the middle of the spring She had Link's hair in one hand and head in another. She was dunking him in the water. Silver and Epona were leaning forward, wary eyes on Ilia, making sure their master was alright. The moblins were cowering behind Ordona who was looking on guiltily.

"Ilia?" Collin called quietly.

Ilia looked up.

"I think he learnt his lesson." The boy said.

Ilia looked at Link. He wasn't struggling. She growled and dropped him in the water before storming off.

As soon as Ilia had let go, Silver and Epona were there. They helped Link up onto his knees. The teen was coughing a bit but was otherwise unhurt. His time with the zoras had developed his lungs. He smiled gratefully at Collin.

"Don't mention it." The boy replied.

Ordona walked over to the hero.

"Sorry…" she said, lowering her head. "It was my wave that knocked her over."

Link shook his head and patted her horn. The goat nodded and backed away. With Collin at his side, he and the animals made their way back to his home. Despite being soaked, Link made sure he dried Epona with a wisp of hay. The teen then threw on her rug and climbed the ladder to where Collin and Silver were waiting. Link lit the fire, much to Silver's joy, and quickly changed into dry clothes.

Link re-entered the main room. The teen put a kettle over the fire and sat down at the table, opposite Collin. Behind Link roared the fire, in front of which slept Silver.

Collin opened his mouth to say something but…

"MR LINK!"

Link narrowed his eyes at the door and growled. Silver lifted up her head and snarled at the door. Downstairs there was an angry whinny.

"You should probably answer that." Collin said when Link didn't move.

Link growled again and opened the door. At the bottom of the stairs danced the indecent postman. Link could practically feel his eyes shrivel and die.

"I got letters!"

Link narrowed his eyes dangerously. He climbed down and took the letters. The postman didn't leave. Link raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't I get a hug?" the postman asked, holding out his arms.

Link took one look at his ill-fitting underwear and unwashed self. Fleas could be seen doing somersaults in his hair and Link could've sworn he saw a maggot breakdancing in his armpit. Link scampered up the ladder and shut the door.

The postmas sniffed dramatically and left.

"Who was that?" asked Collin.

Link put down the letters and made a few slow gestures.

"In-dec-ent post-man…Indecent postman?" Collin translated.

Link nodded. The kettle began to whistle. Link took it off the stove and poured the contents into two mugs. While Link had his back turned, Silver crept up to the table and sniffed at his cup. Glancing once more at the teen, she lapped up a drop. The wolfos shivered in pleasure and began lapping the tea up. Collin put a hand over his mouth, trying not to giggle.

When Link turned round, he saw Silver lapping his tea. He growled. Silver looked up guiltily. He rolled his eyes and poured himself another cup. He carefully put this one down on the table and sat down at the table. He pushed Silver away as she tried to get at his tea.

Collin giggled and sipped his tea. Link flicked through his letters. One had the royal seal, so he opened that one first. Inside was a letter from Zelda herself. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_I would be honoured if you would spend Christmas Day with me. I am in your debt for what you did for my kingdom, and I would be honoured if you allowed me this small token of my and Hyrule's gratitude. _

_Please meet me at the castle gates at noon. You're animals friends are welcome as always._

_Also, I would be honoured if you could spend the New Year with me. Please meet me at noon at the caste gates, New Year's Eve._

_Yours_

_Zelda_

"Who's it from?" Collin asked, peering across the table. Link pushed the letter to him and opened another. This one bore the Zora's royal seal. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_Me and my people owe you a great debt and we would honoured if you would join us for the festive days. You're animals companions will be arranged for and we hope that you will allow us this small token of our gratitude. _

_If you could attend, please be in North Hyrule Field at noon on Christmas Day._

_Yours_

_King Ralis_

"From the princess, wow Link. How's that?"

Link pushed across the letter and opened another. This one was sealed with the emblem of the gorons.

_Dear Brother,_

_We are greatly indebted to you and would be honoured if you would spend Christmas Day with us at Death Mountains. Even Darbus requests your presence. He has agreed to create a tunnel for your animals companions. _

_If you are able to join us, please be at the Death Mountain Trail at noon on Christmas Day. _

_Yours_

_The Goron Elders_

"Prince….King Ralis? But, the princess invited you and, who's that?"

Collin took the letter from Link.

While Collin read, Link opened another letter. This one was from Renaldo. It read:

_Dear Link,_

_If you are able to, we would be honoured if you could if you could join us for the Christmas Celebrations. There are many here who would wish to thank you in person for all that you have done for us. _

_If you could join us, please be at the Sanctuary at noon Christmas Day. _

_Yours _

_Renaldo. _

"The gorons, you're so popular Link. Hey, is that from Renaldo. Can I see?"

Link opened yet another letter this one from Yeto and Yeta. Link signalled for Silver to come over and look.

_Dear Link,_

_Me and Yeto are very grateful for what you did for me and we will be very happy if you can join us for Christmas. Silver is welcome as always, as is your horse. Yeto promises not to eat her. He making special Christmas soup for you._

_See you to noon, Christmas Day._

_Yours_

_Yeta_

Silver whined, Link knew what she meant.

"Is that from your old family?" Collin asked.

Link handed the letter to Collin. There were still two more letters left. The first read:

_Dear Link,_

_Good Gracious it's been so long now hasn't it. We Ooccas would be very grateful if you could join us for Christmas. We know this is small thanks for getting rid of that nasty dragon. Good gracious no, this isn't enough in the slightest._

_We can arrange a more user-friendly transport for you and your animal friends. So yes, we'll meet you at the Sky Canon at noon on Christmas Day. Gracious yes, we'll do that. _

_Yours_

_Oocca_

"Everyone wants you for Christmas don't they?" Collin said, taking the letter from Link.

Link opened the last letter. It read:

_To Link,_

_The Resistance are meeting up for Christmas and we would be honoured if you would join us. We owe you a great deal honey and we would be very grateful if you could join us. _

_If you can join us, meet us at the bar at noon on Christmas Day. Bring your friends along, wolf included. _

_Yours_

_Telma_

"Another one?"

Collin read through the letter. Then he looked at the seven letters laid out in front if him.

"What are you going to do? Everyone wants you round for Christmas Day."

Link smiled, he stood and got some paper from the nearby shelf and began writing. Collin leaned over the table to peer at Link's work. It wasn't long before he'd written seven letters. Happy with that, Link stepped outside and using some Hawk Grass, called down Falcon. Link gave the letters to the bird and sent him to the postman. When he returned inside, Collin was looking up at him.

"So where are you spending Christmas?" Collin asked.

Link smiled and tapped his foot.

"With us?" Link nodded. "Yay! I knew you would." Collin cried, hugging his friend.

Link chuckled and ruffled Collin's hair. Then the teen pulled on an over coat and whistled for Silver.

He climbed down the ladder and walked over to Epona. He kept the mare's rug on and attached a harness over her chest. Waving good bye to Collin, he headed out to Faron Woods.

Once in Faron Woods, Link changed into a wolf. Grey mist enveloped him and when it faded, Wolf Link stood there. As the trio trotted through the forest, Silver spoke.

"So, what did you tell the others?" Silver asked.

Link let out a long series of barks.

"Wait, so Boxing Day we're seeing Zelda, next day resistance, next day Renaldo, next day gorons, next day zoras, next day yetis, next day Oocca, making breaks for New Year's eve with Zelda again and New Year's day in Ordon. Sweet Farore, is that even humanly possible."

The wolf chuckled and lightly body slammed Silver.

"Don't bother Silver, if that wolf sets his mind on something, nothing on or anywhere else in the world is going to change his mind. Trust me; we've been down this route already.

Link growled. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the path to the Lost Woods.

"I'll wait here." Epona said.

Link nodded and ran up the path. He leapt from one branch to another. His paws fining purchase on every surface. It wasn't long before he'd reached the ledge. He barked for Silver to follow. The wolfos followed his example and it was merely a matter of minutes before she was stood beside him. The two canines headed towards the lost woods. Leaping from branch to branch, ledge to ledge, it took a mere half hour to reach the lost woods. The eerie music filled the air and the scarecrow appeared in front of them.

"Hello again, here to play?" he asked.

Link barked something.

"Oh…that…" he paused for a moment. "That way."

A wooden barricade disappeared, revealing a new pathway. Link barked his thanks and followed the new pathway, Silver hot on his heels. The eerie music grew in sound, but turned darker. Slipping into minor. The deciduous trees turned into pines. Perfect. Link stopped next to a relatively small fir. He circled the tree. Happy with his choice, Link changed back into a hylian and hefted an axe. While Silver kept an eye out for monsters, Link hacked away at the tree's base. Once he'd felled the tree. Link cut off a largish branch and planted a little ways from the stump. That way, the tree would return to the forest. Once he was done, he changed back into a wolf. Link barked for Silver.

"Link…you might want to come over here." She told him.

The wolf trotted up. Silver was staring at a clearing. Her tail was between her legs, as she looked on. Link followed her gaze to the scene. His ears flew back and his tail stiffened. The clearing was a god few metres ahead, but he could see it clearly. The place had been razed to the ground. Bones and ash littered the floor. Link crept forward, head low. There was a whimper in his throat.

"Link…?" Silver whimpered, following him.

Link stepped into the clearing. The smell of death still hung in the air, though it was old. The bones held a familiar scent. The wolf circled the clearing…he knew this place. His eyes fell upon the charred blackened skeleton of a large pine. An image flashed through Link's mind, an image of the tree in its former glory. He yelped and dropped into a sitting position.

Silver was worried, Link was acting strange. When he yelped at the pine tree, she was sure something was up. The wolfos trotted up to him and whined, licking his shoulder. Link looked down at her. His eyes searching for an answer.

"Come on, the others are waiting." She told him.

After a long pause, the wolf nodded and followed Silver out of the clearing. At the edge of the clearing, Link turned back and studied it before trotting after Silver. Back at the fallen fir, Link picked up the harness he'd left on the floor before he'd changed back into a wolf. With some help from Silver and a lot of wriggling, he managed to get inside. The harness was already attached to the tree. With a growl, Link began pulling the tree. It was fairly heavy, but the wolf was strong. Almost as much as Epona was…almost. When it came to the jumps, Silver would grab a coil of rope and jump across. I would follow, and while I jumped, Silver would take the weight of the log. It wasn't long before they reached the place where Epona was waiting.

"Wow, that's a big one." She noted.

Link nodded.

"Great, let's get going, I'm freezing my tail off here."

Link shrugged off the harness and changed back into a hylian. That done, he attached the harness to Epona. He smiled.

"Sweet Farore…" Epona muttered, backing away.

…

Link and Epona trotted into Ordon village with Silver heralding them with a howl. All the children gathered by Sera's house to see the tree Link had found. Silver padded in first. There was a sprig of holly tied behind her ears to form a kind of circlet. A green scarf was tied round her neck, which flapped in the faint breeze. She strutted down the path towards the river and the place in front of Rusl's house where the tree would be erected. Behind her came Epona. The mare had branches tied to her head, making her look like the legendary hinds that pulled Farore's sledge in winter. Holly and ivy had been braided into her mane and tail and a scarf was wrapped round her neck. Bells jangled on the mare's harness that was entwined with sprigs of mistletoe. On her back was a red rug, which had a dusting of snow and draped with holly. Epona pulled the tree. On the tree stood Link, he was wearing a long green coat trimmed with white fur. He was wearing his long green cap and had a staff of holly wood in on hand. He stood on the fir tree, a silly grin on his face. In the other hand he held a strange type of grass shaped like an instrument. From it came the sweetest of melodies. The village erupted in cheers. As the tree was paraded down to the place of erection.

With a bit of help from Mayor Bo, they erected the fir tree by the river. It had begun to snow again as the children and adults alike began decorating the tree with homemade ornaments. Candles were hung from the boughs, making it light up. Epona lowered head to allow Uli's toddler to climb on. The little girl scrambled up the mare's nose. With a smile the horse lifted her head up. The toddler squealed with glee as she hung her decoration up. It was a messily painted pony caught in mid-prance. A present from her dad. The adults took up their instruments and music and song lifted into the air as everyone decorated the tree. Link climbed onto Epona's back and with a grunt lifted Collin up onto his shoulders. The boy, lovingly carved decoration in hand, placed the carved Farore on the top of the tree. She had been painted in the greens and whites of winters, a thick fur coat over her shoulders and a white fur hat on her head. Link lowered Collin onto the floor before dismounting himself. The entire village admired their handiwork. The tree glistened from the light of many candles, decorations hung from every bough.

"It's beautiful." A voice said.

Link spun round to see Princess Zelda. She was wearing a red cloak, trimmed with white fur. Behind her stood her grey stallion.

"May I?" she asked, showing a metal decoration of the triforce.

Link stepped aside to allow her to pass. The woman walked up to the Christmas Tree and daintily hung it on a branch.

"You did well." She told the Ordonians.

Link smiled. It was at this moment that Ilia made her appearance.

"LINK!" she called.

Link gulped and backed away behind Epona. Zelda looked at him then at the advancing Zelda. The woman allowed herself a small chuckle.

"Evening Ilia." Zelda said, dipping her head.

"Your majesty." Ilia replied, curtseying. "You haven't seen Link anywhere have you?"

Zelda stole a glance behind her. Link made slicing motions with his hands and mouthed the word no.

"No I haven't, I suspect he is still milking the goats or something." She replied.

Ilia studied Zelda for a moment.

"Ok…" she turned on her heel and headed off to the ranch, as she passed the Ordonians she smiled. "Great tree…"

Then she left.

Link peeked out from behind Epona. He nodded to Zelda in thanks.

"You're Welcome." She replied.

"Well, I think dinner's just about ready. What do you day, shall we eat?" Sera said.

Link nodded and went with the children to the tables that were set out along the frozen river. Torches burned in brazens situated around the area, lighting the area with a soft glow.

"Will you join us your majesty?" Bo asked.

Zelda nodded. They all sat down to feast. Link sat with the children, laughing and joking with them. Silver would steal food from his plate when he wasn't looking. Zelda could've sworn her stallion was mocking Epona. His neigh sounded suspiciously like a laugh.

The princess could not help but marvel at how close the community was. Link, despite being mute, was perfectly understood by everyone. Adults joked and played like children, any need to look proper discarded. The feast laid out in front of them was limited in choice but not in flavour. There was a variety of pumpkin and milk-based dishes. There was also plenty of fish that 'Link the cat' had a particular eye for. He kept begging for scraps of the meat from everyone. Zelda, having a soft spot for animals due to a certain canine, indulged him a bit. There was goat's milk for minors and ale for the adults. Zelda was offered both, but, seeing Link's choice, asked for milk. They partied late into the night. When everyone retired for bed, Zelda was offered a bed in Link's house. She obliged, only to find out the next morning that he'd slept in the stable. The next morning, she made sure to give him a good talking to. The majority of the day was spent exchanging gifts and having fun.

There was a fishing contest that Link won, but insisted on giving the prize to Collin for it was his rod technically. The prize itself was goat's milk mixed with forest fruits.

The other contest was a shooting contest. Link withdrew from this contest, being a professional soldier. However, he kindly donated his slingshot to Talo. Zelda wondered why he had such a child's toy anyway, but refrained from asking. Malo won that won.

There was also a sword fighting contest for both adult and children. Collin won the children's having easily beaten Talo and Beth. Zelda had insisted on joining in on this one and did lose to Link in the finals. It had gone in pairs: Link vs Rusl and Zelda vs Bo.

An archery competition took place, which Zelda one, though Link did give her a run for her money. But Link did beat her at the horse race. Zelda guessed it was because her own stallion had insulted Epona the night before.

There were other competitions as well. A wood carving one, a painting one, a horse grooming one (which Ilia won by a mile), sum wrestling (Link won this despite Bo being twice even thrice his size) and a swimming and diving race. Link won the diving, but Zelda guessed it was because of the zoras' training.

At the end of the day, it was a tie between Link and Collin. Link however, relinquished the prize to Collin. The prize in question being a box of black tea.

As the sun began to set, Zelda said her good byes and cantered out of the village. Link took her to the Hyrule Field gates.

"Here" she handed him a small green box tied with a golden ribbon. "Merry Christmas."

Link smiled his gratitude.

"You've a good family here, no wonder you decided to spend it here." The stallion beneath her pranced, snorting his irritation. Epona nipped him on the nose chidingly. "See you tomorrow."

And with that, she wheeled her stallion away and galloped across the snow covered fields. Link watched her leave.

Merry Christmas to you to.

Then he, Epona and Silver raced back to the village to finish off the celebrations.

**Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you like my little spin-off. **

**Sorry, I got a bit sick today, so the end's a little iffy from where I had gorons bowling in my head. **

**Merry Christmas Everyone! And a Happy New Year too! :D**


End file.
